familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1777
Year 1777 (MDCCLXXVII) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar and a common year starting on Sunday of the 11-day slower Julian calendar. Events January–June * January 2 – American Revolution – Second Battle of Trenton: George Washington's army fights the Second Battle of Trenton, New Jersey. * January 3 – American Revolution – Battle of Princeton: American general George Washington defeats British general Charles Cornwallis. * January 12 – Mission Santa Clara de Asís is founded in what is now Santa Clara, California. * January 15 – Vermont declares its independence from New York, becoming the Vermont Republic, an independent country, a status it retains until it joins the United States as the 14th state in 1791. * May 16 – Lachlan McIntosh and Button Gwinnett shoot each other during a duel near Savannah, Georgia. Gwinnett, a signer of the United States Declaration of Independence, dies 3 days later. * June 13 – American Revolution: The Marquis de Lafayette lands near Charleston, South Carolina to help the Continental Congress train its army. : US Flag (had various star patterns)]] * June 14 – The Stars and Stripes is adopted by the Continental Congress as the Flag of the United States. July–December * August 16 – American Revolution – Battle of Bennington: British forces are defeated by American troops. * September 3 – American Revolution – Cooch's Bridge: In a minor skirmish in New Castle County, Delaware, the Flag of the United States was flown in battle for the first time. * September 11 – American Revolution – Battle of Brandywine: The British gain a major victory in Chester County, Pennsylvania. * September 19 – American Revolution – First Battle of Saratoga: Battle of Freeman's Farm: Patriot forces withstand a British attack at Saratoga, New York * September 26 – American Revolution – British troops occupy Philadelphia during the Revolutionary War. * October 4 – American Revolution – Battle of Germantown: Troops under George Washington are repelled by British troops under Sir William Howe. * October 7 – American Revolution – Second Battle of Saratoga: Battle of Bemis Heights: British General John Burgoyne is defeated by American troops. * October 17 – American Revolution – Battle of Saratoga: British General John Burgoyne surrenders to the American troops. * November 15 – American Revolution: After 16 months of debate, the Continental Congress approves the Articles of Confederation in the temporary American capital at York, Pennsylvania. * November 17 – The Articles of Confederation are submitted to the states for ratification. * November 29 – San Jose, California is founded. It is the first pueblo in Spanish Alta California. * December 19 – American Revolution: George Washington's Continental Army goes into winter quarters at Valley Forge, Pennsylvania. * December 20 – Morocco becomes the first nation to formally recognize the American colonies thereby beginning Morocco – United States relations.Bookin-Weiner, Jerome B. "The Origins of Moroccan American Relations" in THE ATLANTIC CONNECTION: 200 Years of Moroccan-American Relations 1786-1986, Bookin-Weiner, Jerome B. and El Mansour, Mohammed eds. Edino Press, 1990. Pg. 20 * December 24 – Kiritimati is discovered by James Cook. Date unknown * The 2nd edition of Encyclopædia Britannica is published. * The code duello is adopted at the Clonmell Summer Assizes as the form for pistol duels in Ireland. It is quickly denounced but nevertheless widely adopted throughout the English-speaking world. * Kunsthochschule Kassel is founded Births January–March * January – William Barton (Middlesex cricketer), English cricketer (d. 1825) * January 2 – Christian Daniel Rauch, German sculptor (d. 1857) * January 7 – Lorenzo Bartolini, Italian sculptor (d. 1850) * January 13 – Elisa Bonaparte, Grand Duchess of Tuscany, sister of Napoleon Bonaparte (d. 1820) * January 25 – Karoline Jagemann, German actor (d.1848) * February 3 – John Cheyne (physician), British physician, surgeon and author (d. 1836) * February 10 – Amable Berthelot, Quebec lawyer, author and political figure (d. 1847) * February 12 ** Friedrich de la Motte Fouque, French poet (d. 1843) ** Bernard Courtois, French chemist (d. 1838) * February 18 – Andreas Arntzen, Norwegian politician (d. 1837) * February 20 – Zacheus Burnham, Canadian farmer, judge and public figure (d. 1857) * March 3 – Adolphe Dureau de la Malle, French geographer, naturalist, historian and artist (d. 1857) * March 10 – Robert Allison (Pennsylvania), U.S. Representative (d. 1840) * March 13 – Charles Lot Church, Nova Scotia politician (d. 1864) * March 17 ** Roger Taney, Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1864) ** Patrick Brontë, Irish Anglican curate and writer; father of writers Charlotte, Emily and Anne Brontë (d. 1861) * March 19 – José María Bustamante, Mexican composer (d. 1861) April–June * April 11 – William Addams, United States Congressman (d. 1858) * April 12 – Henry Clay, American statesman (d. 1852) * April 16 – John Alexander (Ohio), U.S. Representative (d. 1848) * April 30 – Carl Friedrich Gauss, German mathematician, astronomer, and physicist (d. 1855) * May 4 – Richard Bourke, Australian governor (d. 1855) * May 11 – Samuel Bridger, English cricketer * May 18 – John George Children, British chemist, mineralogist and zoologist (d. 1852) * June 12 – Robert Clark, American politician (d. 1837) * June 14 – Heman Allen (of Milton), U.S. Representative (d. 1844) * June 15 – David Daniel Davis, British physician (d. 1841) * June 22 ** Andrzej Alojzy Ankwicz, Roman Catholic archbishop (d. 1838) ** William Brown (admiral), Irish-born first admiral of Argentina (d. 1857) * June 23 – Frederick Bates, American politician (b. 1825) July–September * July – Thomas Clayton, American lawyer and politician (d. 1854) * July 9 – Henry Hallam, English historian (d. 1859) * July 26 – Robert Hamilton Bishop, Scottish-American educator and minister (d. 1855) * July 27 ** Heinrich Wilhelm Brandes, German physicist (d. 1834) ** Thomas Campbell, Scottish poet (d. 1844) ** Henry Trevor, 21st Baron Dacre, British peer and soldier (d. 1853) * July 31 – Pedro Ignacio de Castro Barros, Argentine statesman and priest (d. 1849) * August 11 – Giuseppe Bossi, Italian painter (d. 1815) * August 14 – Hans Christian Ørsted, Danish physicist and chemist (d. 1851) * August 23 – Princess Adélaïde of Orléans, French princess (d. 1847) * August 29 – Nikita Bichurin, Russian monk (d. 1853) * August 31 – Alexander Bashilov, Russian general (d. 1847) * September 9 – James Carr (Massachusetts politician), U.S. Congressman (d. 1818) * September 12 – Henri Marie Ducrotay de Blainville, French zoologist and anatomist (d. 1850) * September 25 – Joseph Badeaux, Canadian politician (d. 1835) October–December * October 1 – Zaro Aga (claimed to have been born this year or 1774; d. 1934) * October 16 ** Lorenzo Dow, American Methodist preacher (d. 1834) ** Levi Barber, surveyor, court administrator, banker and legislator (d. 1833) * October 18 ** Auguste François-Marie de Colbert-Chabanais, French general (d. 1809) ** Heinrich von Kleist, German poet, dramatist, novelist and short story writer (d. 1811) * November 7 – Richard Bassett (clergyman), Welsh cleric (d. 1852) * November 14 – Nathaniel Claiborne, U.S. politician (d. 1859) * November 24 – Samuel Butts, militia officer (d. 1814) * December 1 – Thomas Bradford (British Army officer), British Army officer (d. 1853) * December 4 – Madame Récamier, French writer (d. 1849) * December 14 – Du Pré Alexander, 2nd Earl of Caledon, Irish peer, landlord and colonial administrator (d. 1839) * December 15 – Agostino Aglio, Italian painter, decorator and engraver (d. 1857) * December 21 – John Campbell, 7th Duke of Argyll, Scottish peer and Whig politician (d. 1847) * December 23 – Emperor Alexander I of Russia (d. 1825) * December 24 – Barbara Ann Spooner Wilberforce, Wife of English Abolitionist William Wilberforce (d. 1847) Date unknown * Suleiman al-Halabi, Syrian student and assassin (d. 1800) * Carlos Anaya, Uruguayan politician (d. 1862) * Charles James Apperley, English sportsman and sporting writer (d. 1843) * Carlo Armellini, Italian politician, activist and jurist (d. 1863) * Mevlana Halid-i Bagdadi, Ottoman mystic (d. 1826) * Connell James Baldwin, Irish soldier and civil servant (d. 1861) * Karl Friedrich Becker, German educator and historian (d. 1806) * Vicente Benavides, Chilean soldier (d. 1822) * John Bennett (Hampshire cricketer) (d. 1857) * William Bellinger Bulloch, U.S. Senator (d. 1852) * Sophia Campbell, Australian artist (d. 1833) * Abiel Chandler, U.S. philanthropist (d. 1851) * John Claiborne, U.S. politician (d. 1808) * Charles Othon Frédéric Jean-Baptiste de Clarac, French artist, scholar and archaeologist (d. 1847) * Thomas Cochran (judge), Canadian judge (d. 1804) * William Conner, American trader and politician (d. 1855) * Anselmo de la Cruz, Chilean political figure (d. 1833) * Thomas Day (Connecticut), American judge (d. 1855) * Benjamin d'Urban, British general and colonial administrator (d. 1849) * Tu'i Malila, the longest living animal (a tortoise) on record (d. 1965) Deaths * January 10 – Spranger Barry, Irish actor (b. 1719) * January 12 – Hugh Mercer, American Revolutionary War officer (mortally wounded in battle) (b. 1726) * February 9 – Seth Pomeroy, American gunsmith and soldier (b. 1706) * February 24 – King Joseph I of Portugal (b. 1714) * March 1 – Georg Christoph Wagenseil, Austrian composer (b. 1715) * May 11 – George Pigot, Baron Pigot, British governor of Madras (b. 1719) * May 19 – Button Gwinnett, American signer of the Declaration of Independence (b. 1735) * September 22 – John Bartram, American botanist (b. 1699) * September 25 – Johann H. Lambert, mathematician, physicist and astronomer (b. 1728) * October 4 – Francis Nash, Brigider general killed at the Battle of Germantown * October 7 – Simon Fraser, British general during the American Revolutionary War (b. 1729) * October 21 – Samuel Foote, English dramatist and actor (b. 1720) * November 10 – Cornstalk, Shawnee chief * November 13 – William Bowyer (printer), English printer (b. 1699) * December – Dolly Pentreath, claimed to be the last speaker of the Cornish language References Category:1777